DOA Ranma Extreme Beach Volleyball
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: RanmaDead Or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball crossover. Ranma gets an invitation to join the Dead or Alive tournament but it won't be what he was expecting


DOA Ranma Extreme Beach Volleyball

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Dead Or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. They belong to their respective creators Rumiko Takahashi and Team Ninja. I will be using the contents of them but will not own anything of the series and the game. I will use some people from the game and due to some circumstances I shall not include anyone from the cast of Ranma1/2 but Ranma and maybe someone else of the lesser used characters. This is playing after the failed wedding and the defeat of the phoenix God Saffron. I don't know much about Dead Or Alive so I'm completely basing this of Dead or Alive Xtreme Volleyball. Please forgive me for being ignorant of such great games. The only reason I bought it was that it was featuring some very sexy ladies. But as I played it I suddenly got an idea and that turned out to become this fic. There will be some light Sex scenes in this part but not too described or else I will be banned. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Tendo House

As Ranma came down to eat breakfast after being splashed by his tomboy fiancé Akane he was stared at from most of the table's occupants. There was a strange man wearing a suit that just radiated 'expensive'. Nabiki was looking with the Yen coins in her eyes and probably smelling money to be made.

His father was wearing a scowl on his face and wasn't in Panda form for once. The man in the suit walked to Ranma and handed him a letter which stated with golden letters his name. Then the man bowed and disappeared through the door and entered a limousine. The limousine sped away through the streets. Ranma looked with surprise at the letter that was still in his hands. Akane was now scowling a him and looking angry. Nabiki was looking intently at the letter with even more Yen signs appearing in his eyes. Genma was saying something among the lines of worthless boy looking like a girl. Soun was bawling about something like his son in law accepting strange letters from strangers. Genma reinforced his friend and together they came to the conclusion that Ranma and Akane were to be wed as soon as possible. This made Ranma and Akane angry and after ranma had kicked the fathers into unconsciousness Ranma was bashed by a mallet from Akane who was once again accusing him of hurting her father and being a pervert. Ranma dropped the letter and nabiki made her way over to it but that was foiled by Ranma who grabbed it out of her grip the moment she touched the letter:

"No Nabiki that letter was specifically given to me and I will not let you have it."

Nabiki's face turned into an ice-cold mask:

"Do I need to remind you that you have a debt with me Saotome? You owe me big time Saotome so either pay up or I will inflict a financial hell upon you."

Then Ranma's mother walked in the room wearing a formal Kimone and a scowl on her face:

"That isn't manly behaviour of you Ranma. Manly men shouldn't go against the wishes of a woman."

Ranma scowled too:

"Mom. I simply can't see Nabiki as a woman. She is just like a whore selling bher body for cash. She even sold pictures of me."

Nodoka still wore her scowl:

"It still isn't manly of you Ranma. Apologise immediately"

Ranma's expression turned fierce:

"How can I be manly Mother if I am not even a man. How can I be manly if I am a female. Please explain that to me."

Nodoka seemed not to have a reply to that and was silenced immediately. Nabiki instead was fuming mad and her hand lashed out to give Ranma a slap to the face. Ranma caught the hand and made it swing back to her face making a mark on her face.

At this the undeniably insane fiancé of Ranma Saotome swung her mallet again at Ranma. Ranma caught the mallet and jerked it from the hands of his so-called 'True' Fiance. Akane looked stunned that her weapon of true justice was jerked from her hands.

Ranma twirled the weapon in her hands. Then she got ready to strike. The with a mighty stroke of luck she swung and hit Akane directly making her to be the one flying above Nerima.

Many of the Neriman residents looked up and their eyes widened as they saw Akane Tendo flying over Nerima. When Akane came near the ground she noticed that she was going to crash into a bar which held a sign she couldn't read from above. She crashed through the roof and landed on a dancefloor.

Sign outside: Annual Lesbian conference.

After a few moments of stunned silence the entire Tendo household regained their brain functions and Ranma was faced with the disapproval of most residents of the Tendo Dojo. Genma was saying that he had a honourless son and Nodoka was saying that it wasn't manly to punt ones fiancé over the city. Nabiki was literally promising herself to make Ranma pay for this. Kasumi was wearing an unhappy face and was reprimanding Ranma for booting his fiancé over the city.

Ranma shouted: **_SILENCE!!!!!_**

And the entire household stopped talking. The irritated redhead turned to Nabiki:

"I am now the most powerful martial artist in the area Nabiki. I could hit you with my fist softly and your entire body would be broken by the force. you aren't a martial Artist Nabiki. You would die of all the broken bones."

That made and impression on Nabiki and she cowered under his gaze. Then he turned to his mother:

"mother why do you say that I am not manly. Why did you marry Genma when you wanted a manly man. He is just the most dishonourable man in the world. His master is a pervert and even gropes me."

His mother replied with a stubborn voice:

"Ranma you signed a Seppuku pledge to me and you will hold yourself to the promise."

Ranma snorted:

"I was under the impression that my father wanted me to finger-paint on that document. I was four at the time. I couldn't even think straight. You can't hold a four-year-old to a Seppuku pledge. And you should have known that Genma was a very dishonourable man when you met him. First thing he did when on the road was that he sold me as a child to become some girls fiancé for one bowl of rice and pickles and a fish. He sold me for just one bowl of rice mom. Do you call that honourable? In my opinion it isn't. He trained me in various deadly techniques that would be considered insane by every Martial Artist in the goddamn land."

His mother didn't reply to that. Then Ranma in female form turned to his father:

"Don't you dare call me worthless or honourless again. I am twice the man you are. I don't cheat on my wife, I don't steal from people. I don't sell my child for food. I didn't send my child into slavery just for some money."

Genma didn't look affected by that statement and Ranma could literally see the gears twisting in his head. Ranma knew that Genma was thinking up another way on how to make the most of his son.

Soun was stopped from his Demon Head technique by Ranma who made an even scarier Demon Head with Red hair flying around her face and a demonic tongue coming out of Ranma's mouth. The eyes were red pools that reflected agony and that was enough to make Soun retreat.

Kasumi was receiving a scowl from Ranma which made her shrink back and realise that her little sister might have been wrong about Ranma being a pervert. She never paid too much attention to her little sisters instead doing the laundry and keeping the house clean. She realised that her father needed to go to work again to bring this house back to its original prestige. She also realised that if her dad got to teach classes in the Dojo again that he even might be willing to teach Akane to control her temper. But then her dominant housewife instincts took over again and she began to dust off a lamp.

Ranma walked out the door and went to school being followed by Nabiki on the way. He met Shampoo and her bicycle of Death. When she tried to land on him he evaded her and gave a good kick to the bicycle sending it and Shampoo into Lower Earth Orbit. After hat incident he had to duck away from a barrage of chains and swords and Mousse was spouting some idiocy about him taking his Shampoo away. Ranma just fired a Mouko Takabisha at the delusional moron which sent him crashing into a building leaving an indent in the wall. Then he got to school and came upon a funny scene:

Akane was standing there with ripped school clothes while there were smudges of lipstick in her neck and to his trained eye he noticed that her panties were missing. He was fairly immune to her because she always bashed him on the head. She didn't budge when he called her and he now felt why. She was probably fighting her two dominant emotions: Anger and Hate. The two created quite a dangerous combination when together within one person but in Akane then were very concentrated and that made her one of the most dangerous people in the world. Akane was able to draw power from her hate and anger which she used to bash people with a giant mallet she conjured from air. She liked to hit Ranma because he just radiated something that irked her. He was oozing Chaos. Normally Chaos and Anger and Hate would go together and make a good combination but Ranma was literally the Avatar of Chaos as he oozed enough to disrupt an entire district and bring it to Chaos.

Akane summoned up a giant warhammer and charged at Ranma. Ranma remembered the letter that was given to him and made sure that it was somewhere on his body where it couldn't be destroyed. Then he fired a small Ki blast at Akane who took the hiot ande was blasted into a wall o0f the school. The entire group of students was baffled at the sight of an enraged Akane Tendo being defeated by her fiancé. Ukyo took Ranma's attack on Akane as a sign that he had rejected Akane and chosen her and she jumped at Ranma only to fin d out that Ranma had moved aside letting her fall into the pavement;

"Why did you do that Ranchan? Aren't I your cute fiancé?"

Ranma's face was an ice-cold mask that showed no emotion:

"2000 Yen."

And he stuck out his hand as waiting to receive the amount of money. Ukyo was baffled at the tactic Ranma employed and when Nabiki Tendo came into view Ukyo walked to her and asked if she had bewitched Ranma on some way. Nabiki replied negative and told her what Ranma had said to her.

Meanwhile the entire school was standing around Ranma and asking questions. Ranma's face was still a cold mask and he coughed a little signifying that he wanted to speak:

"20.000 Yen each if you want to know what happened between me and Akane and Ukyo."

The students of the school were in shock. Their eyes bugged out and the girls nearly fainted at the word that came from Ranma's mouth. He wanted them to pay for that information. He must have some weird disease or something because he never had asked for money before. Grumbling each student paid up even Nabiki paid because she wanted to know. Ranma counted the money then let it disappear into his clothes and opened his mouth:

"The reason I hit Akane was because she was and still is a stupid little bitch who can't face reality. The reason for Ukyo is simple. I am tired of everyone determining what I am to do in my life, who I am to marry and what I will do after it. I am sick of it all. I just want a nice and quiet life."

After he said that he jumped up to the floor where his classroom was and left the stunned students standing there. The students only came into the classroom after it started to rain which shocked them back into rational thinking again. And so Ranma's class came into the room and they were shocked to see Miss Hinako sitting in Ranma's lap happily sucking on a lollipop and Ranma reading in a textbook while holding a conversation with Miss Hinako.

Hinako looked at the student and said while holding up her fifty Yen coin:

_Happo go en satsu_

With that every student passed out from the energy drain. When they came to, they saw Adult Miss Hinako standing before the chalkboard while Ranma was sitting in his usual seat with his hands busy making a origami. He just had finished it and gave it to miss Hinako who congratulated him on making it. Ranma gave her a smile and sat back at his seat again:

"Class we are going to start with English today wthen we are going to do Math and finally we are going to have PE. Mister Saotome is excused from those classes because he wasn't late and because he has finished them all. He is also excused from PE because he is one of the premier Martial Artists in the world. I found that out when I bought a magazine that brought up a listing of the best Martial artists in the world."

After school Ranma remembered that he still had that letter and hadn't opened it yet. He opened the letter and saw that it was written entirely in gold letters:

_Dear Miss Ranma Saotome,_

_You are invited to join the Dead or Alive Tournament held on my Island. Please wear5 appropriate clothing to the island. I have bought an island in the Pacific Sea where it will be held. Accommodation will be provided. The other contestants from your country will also be present in the plane that will carry you to my island._

_I hope that you will come to participate in the tournament,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Zack_

Nabiki wasn't happy now. First he punted her little sister over Nerima, then he made more money than her and makes a fool out of her. She tried to grab the letter from his grip but he didn't budge and turned to her:

"Tendo Nabiki, If you keep doing that I am going to file a lawsuit against you."

Nabiki smirked:

"Saotome, you can't do that. You can't even get a decent evidence. And on what charges?"

Ranma smirked his infuriating smile:

"Child Pornography, Blackmail, causing riots, Extortion and Hacking."

Nabiki lifted an eyebrow:

"You don't have any evidence of that."

Ranma smirked again, this time it was a fierce smirk that showed coldness instead of his usual warmth:

"I got some of your more risqué pictures. They were nude photo's of me in a shower and while I was bathing myself. I even got a tape that shows me taking a bath"

Nabiki paled and then slowly edged away from Ranma then shouted:

"I'll get you for this Saotome! I'll sell all nude photos of you to Kuno!"

Ranma just smiled and snapped his fingers and two officers came through the gates and Ranma got a tape recorder out of his pocket:

"Now you are busted Nabiki. I have taped our conversation and it is enough to put you behind bars for a long time. Officers if you would be so nice to put the handcuffs on her."

The two officers walked up to a pale Nabiki who let herself being taken away into a police car and then towards the police station. Ranma just waved to nabiki and walked calmly out of school. Once he was out of the gates he began to walk back on a slow jog to the Tendo Dojo. He managed to get splashed by the old wash lady but shrugged as it didn't matter too much to him if he came home wet or dry.

He heard something in an alley and when he walked into the alley he saw an Adult Miss Hinako being surrounded by men and one was holding her arms behind her back. The men were in the process of lowering their pants as Ranma made his presence known by letting out a small cough which made the men spin around:

"There we have another nice girl. GET HER!!"

With that said the men ran towards Ranma intent on capturing her. Ranma smirked a dangerous smile which betrayed his disgust at the men. He lashed out with a fierce spin kick which broke a man's legs and slammed him into a wall. Ranma let out his Ki and formed a small ball of it within his palm and with a:

"Catch!!!"

he threw it at the remaining men which were all knocked out by the force collected within the ball of Ki. Then Ranma passed out due to having not eaten something the entire day. He missed breakfast due to his parents and Mister Tendo. Lunch was destroyed by Shampoo and he hadn't seen the chance to grab something to eat before walking back to the Tendo house.

When Ranma awoke he saw that he wasn't in the alley anymore but in a slightly messy chamber. He saw that he was resting on a bed which felt quite soft. When he got up and tried to stand he nearly fell down. Then the door opened and Hinako walked into the room in her adult form while carrying a tray loaded with food.

She smiled at her student and said:

"You must be hungry Ranma. When you fainted I was worried about you and I brought you to my apartment. I checked you to see what was wrong with you and I noticed that your stomach was empty and deduced that you were hungry because you probably haven't eaten very much today. Thanks for rescuing me. Is there something I can do for you in return?"

Ranma just smiled weakly and said:

"Can I eat first? I am really hungry Miss Hinako."

Hinako smiled and put down the tray before Ranma who devoured the food eagerly. She took notice of his extremely quick eating habits and noticed that the boy had some kind of envelope within his pocket she picked it out and read the letter. She let it sink in and when Ranma was finished with his meal she asked him:

"You got an invitation for the Dead or Alive tournament? That's really cool. You are such a lucky guy."

Ranma just looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face:

"What is the Dead or Alive Tournament. I know it is mentioned within the letter I was given but I don't know what it means Miss Hinako."

Hinako looked a little confuse then answered:

"Please call me Hinako. Miss Hinako makes me feel so old. The Dead or Alive Tournament is a tournament where the best fighters participate in to win a prize that mostly consists of money. To get an invite is rare and only the best fighters receive one. That means that you are considered one of the best fighters. Maybe I can come with you. I do find it boring to teach classes every day and I would like some adventure. And didn't the letter mention that it was on a island in the Pacific? That means that we could have a holiday there and maybe even get a nice tan. By the way you can stay at my place for the night. I think the Tendo's aren't very happy that you sent Miss Tendo to the police station."

* * *

Above Nerima:

**RAAAAAAAANNNNMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Akane's voice sounded through the entire city of Tokyo and awoke some crows that were resting on the Tokyo tower.

Ranma heard Akane's scream and said:

"That rules out any chance for me to stay with her. If she screams like a banshee every time I do something I'll be deaf in a few weeks. Can I call my mom on your telephone?"

Hinako nodded:

"I'll be taking a shower to freshen myself up"

Ranma dialled the number of the Tendo Dojo n the mobile phone and heard Kasumi pick up the phone:

"Hello Tendo Dojo. What can we do for you?"

Ranma looked a little surprised but nevertheless he continued:

"Hi its Ranma. Can you please get my mother to the phone?"

"Hai"

* * *

Tendo Dojo

"Auntie Saotome, There is someone on the phone for you."

"Thank you Kasumi dear. Nodoka speaking"

Hinako's place

"Hi mom, it's me Ranma. I am staying at a friends place so don't worry about me, okay?"

"Ranma I am very disappointed in you. You made your fiancé's sister go to jail which isn't manly of you..."

Hinako's head peeked out of the shower and she shouted:

"Ranma would you please give me the Shampoo? And if you do would you please shampoo my hair? It's a little too much for me to do alone."

An exited squeal sounded from the other end of the line and Ranma had to hold the line away from his ear as it was followed by another even louder squeal.

"My Son is so manly!!!!!!"

Ranma sweatdropped at that and put the phone and walked to the shower and picked up the shampoo. The bathroom was full of steam and he could seen the shower curtain hanging and a shape being inside. Then the curtain opened and a naked Hinako stood there before him:

"Care to join me Ranma? Then I could wash your back and you mine"

The bottle of Shampoo nearly fell out of Ranma's hands but he retained his calm and gave it to her and in a few seconds he did something that he himself hadn't expected: he unclothed himself and stepped inside the shower. The phone was still in his pocket

Hinako was surprised to see that her students was soi bold as to give in to the temptation but then Ranma whispered to her:

"Act like you are receiving extreme pleasure from me. Knowing my mom I know that she will be so ecstatic after the first moan that she will forget that she was mad at me."

Hinako was a little surprised but complied nonetheless. She let out a low moan and spoke with a voice laced woth lust and desire:

"Yes Ranma put it in me. Yesss give me that rod and stick it inside me! Aahhhhh"

Ranma looked on in wonder at the woman who was now making up noises of pleasure and was standing naked before him. He grabbed the shampoo and made a large amount come out. Then he began to put it into her hair

At that the woman began to moan even harder and she began to arouse herself more.

(Author's Note: If I were to write it I know for sure that the people of would ban my account or erase it. Now you have to do it with the not very specific version. )

After letting out a series of fake moans she screamed:

"YES GIVE IT TO ME MY STALLION!"

At that Ranma let out a groan which sounded quite convincing to the person listening. Then he got out of the shower and picked up the phone again:

"Mom are you still there? Sorry that I was away but I had to..."

From the horn came some sounds that weren't too identifiable but then one sound came through. One shout that overcame all boundaries:

"WAI, MY SON IS SO MANLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinako peeked curiously through the shower curtain after hearing that exclamation coming from the phone. She gave Ranma a questioning look which he just returned but with some hint of a smile apparent.

"ehm Mom? You still with us here?"

After another round of squeals the sound suddenly stopped and Nodoka came to the phone again:

"Dear where are you exactly? What is the address you are at? Can I come too?"

Ranma looked at Hinako and said:

"My mom wants to come here. Shall we let her or just ignore her? "

Hinako nodded and said:

"She may come here but she must keep quiet. I live at Main street number 12."

"Okay mom you can come but you can't tell someone that you are going here. Did someone notice you going all crazy about me having a girl?"

Nodoka paused for a second then said:

"No everybody is gone. Kasumi made them all go with her to the market to carry some supplies. I didn't go because you called. I'll be there in ten minutes Dear."

Ranma looked at Hinako who was now coming out of the shower and he noticed that she looked absolutely stunning. He felt his body react. Before it was just a game to satisfy his mother but now his feelings became unchained from the locks that Genma had made upon them by making sure he didn't meet any other girls.

Hinako smiled when she came out of the shower thinking that she had put up a great show. She had actually felt aroused by Ranma. She mentally paused at that thought. She liked a student who she taught at school? If she didn't know that student Teacher relations were strictly forbidden at school she might even have done it with Ranma in the shower. She felt herself getting all hot again at that thought. She saw Ranma's reaction to her naked body and silently giggled a little. He sure is cute when he is being embarrassed. She decided to throw away her good logic and make the best of it. She realised that the man before her had saved her from being raped by those men and for the first time in her eighteen years she could feel some connection between them. She sighed a little:

"You really are a large boy aren't you mister Saotome. Wild Horse does fit you after all Ranma."

Ranma looked a little confused at that and he felt himself beginning to get more aroused by the female that was standing before him totally naked. Then he thought about it and came to the conclusion that although she was his teacher and that he didn't know what age she was, although he tried to find out sometime, that it would be quite relaxing to act on his instinct and do something that wasn't unmanly in his mothers eyes.

He slowly advanced towards her his hand sliding over her body feeling the heas radiating from it. Then he slowly inched his head towards her head and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. After a few moments their tongues were duelling with each other as passion had them in her grip. Then the doorbell sounded with an annoying chime.

Groaning in frustration Ranma walked to the door wearing only a towel around his waist which didn't do much to hide his excitement. He opened the door and was greeted by his overenthusiastic mom who was wearing her kimono and was carrying the Saotome family blade. She quickly got inside and Hinako appeared also clothed with only a towel to preserve her modesty. Nodoka squealed and beamed with pride at Ranma:

"You did use protection? Didn't you Ranma?"

At that Ranma gave a puzzled look and Hinako answered:

"Ehm misses Saotome. I doubt Ranma even knows something about Sex. I heard some of his stories about his training trip and I came to the conclusion that Ranma almost had no education on the trip. He told me his father told him that going to school was unmanly. He didn't even had Sex Ed. He practically knows nothing about reproduction of the human kind. Did you marry a brainless moron or something? By what I can tell from Ranma's stories he had almost no contact with girls for the entire trip. If you wanted a manly man then you could have trained him yourself."

At that Nodoka seemed to think and she came with an answer quickly:

"I could have but I would have liked to let Genma train him. It is after all the duty of a man to train the son in the art of combat and in manliness and of the woman to keep the house clean and train the girls in the womanly arts."

Hinako gave Nodoka a strange look then spoke up with a determination rarely seen within the teacher:

"Miss Saotome to prove that that idea is outdated I will tell you what I do for a living. I am at the moment Ranma's teacher and I..."

At the mention of her being a teacher Nodoka began to wail and say that her son was so manly to seduce his teacher. Ranma just looked at his mother with an incredulous look that was copied by Hinako and used on her face. Hinako continued after the Saotome Matriarch had calmed down some:

"Miss Saotome I was nearly raped some hours ago and your son in female form rescued me from that fate. Although he does create Chaos in this district he is one of the most loving and honourable people that I know and I am honoured to teach him. But with my limited knowledge of psychology I have deduced that Ranma might become mentally unstable if this style of living is continued. The constant attacks on his person are wearing him out slowly and if that develops he might go insane or worse. For instance he might turn into a crazed rapist. Or see everyone as a danger to his health and eliminate them. Kami-Sama be praised that he hasn't killed someone. A martial Artist who killed a man has no problems with doing that again if he were to go mad."

At that Ranma paled immensely and began to shake a little. Nodoka looked at her son:

:"Ranma did you kill someone in the near past? Please tell us we need to know."

Ranma spoke in a slightly afraid tone:

"Yes I killed once. It was the Phoenix God Saffron. He was holding Akane captive and that's why I killed him. I turned him into ice and punched him. He was reborn but as an infant. I actually blew off the top of a mountain we were fighting on."

At that Hinako grabbed him in a hug as he had begun to shake and mumble something like that he didn't mean to kill him. She slowly massaged his shoulders making him calm down a little. Nodoka grabbed her son in a hug too just because he was at the moment very scared of having to kill someone else. She fully understood what trauma the boy must have gone through when he had to break his martial arts code in order to protect someone. She herself valued the code of bushido too but she was willing to overlook that part in her sons life. She could forgive him for killing the man and she even withheld him from killing himself when he returned home.

Flashback

Ranma was sitting on the floor of the Saotome Dojo clothed within a white ceremonial garb and a tanto in hand. His face was an expressionless mask which betrayed none of his feelings he had at the moment. He slowly brought up the tanto to his heart and was ready to plunge the small sword into his heart when the door opened and his mother entered.

She looked at his person and she could feel the sorrow and grief rolling off of him in waves. She saw his hand holding a ceremonial tanto and preparing to stab himself in his heart thereby ending his life. She spoke to him in a calm tone:

"Son, don't try to kill yourself. If you do that it will be seen as unmanly and then all your honour will be lost. If you made a mistake which you can't fix you just have to live on. I once made the mistake of marrying your father and still I live."

Ranma looked into his mothers warm eyes which showed the radiance of the woman. The older woman continued to speak:

"The only reason I have for living is you. My husband is a fool but still I can forgive him."

Ranma looked at her with a spark of life showing once again in those blue orbs of his. He slowly began to put down the tanto and when he had dropped the item to the floor he was nearly crushed in a hug by his mother.

Flashback end

Hinako and Nodoka managed to calm down the pigtailed teenager. Hinako told Nodoka that Ranma actually was still a virgin and that they had acted like he was busy having sex with her. Nodoka understood but still she was a little angry at the two for deceiving her. She was disappointed at her son for deceiving her but feeling his sorrow pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

Ranma picked up the letter and gave it to his mother who briefly read through it then looked at Ranma with curiosity:

"Are you planning to compete in the Dead or Alive Tournament Ranma? If you do you could regain your honour as it is decided by all of the ancient Japanese families that someone who competes in the ancient tournament of Dead or Alive will be considered honourful an d if he or she has lost their honour that it will be restored if they compete. It normally won't involve serious maiming of the competitors. They get out of it alive most times. Anyway since it is on an island and there is bound to be cold water there and the letter was addressed to a misses Saotome Ranma you must go there in female form. Hinako and I will be going too after I have gone to my lawyer to sign the divorce papers."

After that there was an extremely long silence. Ranma wore a look of extreme happiness about joining a fighting tournament and regaining his honour while his mother divorced his bastard of a father. Hinako was literally bouncing of the walls with excitement at going to a tropical island with Ranma.

Nodoka smiled at the antics of the teenagers. How she wished that she was young again. She watched the antics of the teenagers with mirth showing on her face then she turned and picked up the phone. She dialled the number of the Tendo Dojo and left a message that she was staying in a hotel for the night.

A new story and a new goal. Next time in this story Ranma and Hinako and his mother wilol fly with a plane to Zack's island. They will meet two people from the game on the flight:

"Say are you related to someone in china?"

"No why do you ask? Stupid Ninja girl sit quiet!!!!!!"

Sounds of fighting come from the two kunoichi Nodoka just lifts an eyebrow:

"Now ladies quit fighting. It isn't polite to do so in company of other people."

The females stop fighting and are looking at the woman. Then they reluctantly sit down and put their weapons away on various places upon themselves.

This is a piece from the next chapter that will be a little shorter then this one. Anyway enjoy my writing. I hope you all like my work and review my stories many times. I really would like to thank everybody who has supported me to write this piece of work. I love you people!!! Thanks for all the reviews and please review it if you like it.


End file.
